


[He_Was]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Damien, Erotic Poetry, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: Another success, another night in, and Aiden's late night thoughts while he's too busy to think about anything else but his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

Damien was a good partner in crime, Aiden thought, pushing Brenks backwards into the bedroom of the apartment they currently shared. Damien's warm hands were underneath his sweater, and Aiden could feel his heart start to beat faster when the man grinned at him and squeezed his sides.

Another success, another prize for their hard work added to his bank account, and Aiden was high on adrenaline and the feeling of invincibility. His fingers were combing through Damien's thin hair when he weighed him down onto the bed and got on top of him.

Damien was a good friend, of course as much as Aiden was able to call anyone a friend. Maybe he even trusted him; after all it's been a long time since they've met and since they have started working together. It has also been a long while since Damien has showed interest towards him and a long while since Aiden invited him over to his place for the first time, he thought when he felt Damien pull his sweater off him. He helped him take it off completely and tossed it on the sheets beneath their feet and the tangle that was their legs.

To be honest, Damien was one of the few steady point in his life, Aiden decided, smirking when he heard panting beneath him once he pushed his legs in between his partner's. Damien's hands were already fiddling with his zipper when Aiden leaned down to kiss his thin lips. He was one hell of a steady point, surely the most ridiculous, temperamental and explosive one, Aiden added in his head and smiled wider against Brenks' lips, but now... now he was good. He was calm. He was Aiden's. Goosebumps formed on his back where Damien's fingers left lazy, soft touches, and it just assured him that this was exactly how their day should end. 

Damien was a good lover, Aiden thought just a few minutes later once they exchanged clothes for the warmth of each other's bodies and the thin coverage of the bed sheets. Damien was needy and demanding, but he was sure giving it back to Aiden in ways that were much more than enough. Lips on lips, fingers on hips... Aiden didn't even remember how it was before they started taking advantage of their partnership like this, especially not now that he was buried inside Damien who was wrapped around him tightly. Not that it mattered anyway; what mattered was the way Damien's quickened breaths tickled the skin on his neck, and the way their kisses seemed to never end. 

"Flip over," Aiden let out breathily after another while and pulled away from Damien who caught eye contact with him for a moment before just smirking and obeying his lover. Aiden was back on track in a matter of seconds, now wrapping his arms around Damien's waist and chest. His face was soon pressed flat to the back of Brenks' neck and he couldn't help but let out soft grunts with every few movements of his hips. 

"What, you get nervous when I look at you?" Damien snorted and huffed when Aiden's hand squeezed itself in between the bed and his groin.

"Oh shut up," Aiden growled playfully and thrusted into him harder, pinning him to the bed as if he wanted all air to escape Damien's lungs. Aiden could feel a shiver cross his lover's body, followed by a low, pleased sound.

Damien was a good outlet, one that never failed to soothe Aiden's nerves, even though most of the time he was also the main reason why his nerves were suffering in the first place. He was both fire and ice to him, and they completed each other in a way, Aiden thought right before a louder breath and a groan escaped his mouth and he needed to speed up. Their relationship wasn't exactly what his past self imagined he would call romance, but there were sure some strong feelings that bound them together; feelings and experiences. This particular experience was just one of the many that have already passed and that would come, and he knew that too. That's why he didn't mind when only  a few minutes later it was Damien's face pressed up to his back after they were already done and cooling off. There would be more opportunities for these things and many days before them, he thought as Damien's  arms wrapped themselves around him and they just lay there on the bed like a messy tangle of sweaty limbs. Damien kissed his neck and Aiden kicked the sheet off their legs to give their bodies some air. 

Before Aiden could even calm down his loud panting, Damien was already asleep, holding onto him tightly, being exactly what he always was to him:  the scent of warmth and the soft breaths on his wet skin. Damien was the closest to home Aiden could have at this point, despite the many things that weren't perfect. He squeezed his hand on his naked stomach and closed his eyes. Maybe he could even forgive him not letting him have a smoke before sleep, he decided with a faint smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write about somebody else?


End file.
